Gundam Wing Meets Guyver
by littleman
Summary: The Gundam Wing Boys find an unlikely ally with Guyver 1. Please R & R
1. Default Chapter Title

Gundam Wing meet Guyver  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or Guyver  
  
  
Author: Heero Yuy gets a call from Dr. J at 5:45  
  
Dr. J: I have a mission I want you and the other gundam pilots to go destroy the Neo - Genesis Military Complex. The complex is owned and operated by Chronos, a generic company. You can't do this alone, I am sending you some one to help you in your mission.  
  
Heero: We don't need any help to destroy a military complex  
  
Dr. J: He is a special person, he is very good at what he does  
  
Heero: Where do I find this person?  
  
Dr J: You wont find him, he will find you. Dr. J Out.  
  
Heero: Mission Accepted  
  
Author: Heero decided to make his way towards the Neo-Genesis Military Complex when....  
  
Trowa: Heero I didn't know you were going to the military complex.  
  
Heero: I was going to check out the security at the complex.  
  
Trowa: I heard we will have some help this time.  
  
Heero: Yeah, we better get going  
  
Author: Heero and Trowa reach the complex.  
  
Duo: Hey guys you'll late  
  
Trowa: Shut up Duo  
  
Quatre: Where's Wufei?  
  
Trowa: Who knows  
  
Author: Duo, Quatre, Heero, and Trowa talk while waiting for Wufei when a bright   
light blinds them.  
  
Guyver 1: I am the help that Dr. J sent you  
  
Author: Every one is astonishment with their new ally.  
  
Heero: Who and What are you?  
  
Guyver 1: I am a Guyver, a Guyver is bio-booster armor that increase a person   
strength, speed, endurance up to 100 times that of a normal person.  
  
Duo: Is that all you can do?  
  
Guyver 1: No  
  
Author: Guyver 1 takes out his vibational sword that is on each elbow.  
  
Duo: What the heck are those?  
  
Guyver 1: These are vibational swords. They can cut though any type metal and material like butter.  
  
Author: Guyver 1 spots a rock next to where Duo is standing, flies over to it and cuts it in half   
  
Duo: You never said you could fly.  
  
Guyver 1: (put his swords back in to his elbow) You never asked  
  
Duo: You even have a sense of humor.  
  
Author: As Duo, Heero, Trowa, and Quatre ask more questions, Wufei shows up.  
  
Wufei: (looks over to Guyver 1) Who are you?  
  
Heero: He is our ally  
  
Wufei: (goes over to Guyver 1) You... Don't get in my way   
  
Heero: (looks at his watch) It is 7:45, Us Gundam pilots need to go get our gundams. Guyver 1 go check out the Base, we meet back here at 9:00.  
  
Author: The GW boys and Guyver 1 went there separate ways. But they didn't know but they were being watched by Guyver 3.  
  
Guyver 3: With them as our ally, we can finally defeat Chronos.  
  
Author: As Guyver 3 goes back into the shadows, Guyver 1 reaches the Neo-Genesis bases.  
  
Guyver 1: (looks at the base from afar) tight security. It is going to be hard to get in.  
  
Guyver 1: (looks around) There are four guards at the front gate. There are two guards at the back entrance. Getting in is the easy part, but.... It is getting past the security inside that is going to be the hardest. I better be getting back it is almost 9:00.  
  
Author: As Guyver 1 heads back the GW boys arrive with their gundams.   
  
Heero: (gets out the gundam) So... What does the security look like down there?  
  
Guyver 1: Four in front, two in back.  
  
Heero: You call that security I could do this on my own.  
  
Guyver 1: Yeah you could, but the inside is going to be the hardest.  
  
Heero: Ok, we attack at 11:00.  
  
Duo: (laughs) Fine with me.  
  
Author: It is now 10:45, the Gundam pilots and Guyver 1 wait patiently.  
  
Duo: Man... I can't wait I want to get this over with.  
  
Trowa: You can wait Duo, We only have 15 min before we attack the complex.  
  
Heero: Duo, You can wait just a little bit longer.  
  
Duo: No I cant  
  
Heero: Yes you can, and if you cant I will kill you.  
  
Duo: Alright I can wait.  
  
Guyver 1: Whats the plan Heero?  
  
Heero: Well.... Us gundam pilots will attack the main entrence, while guyver 1 will enter through the back.  
  
Duo: So we are just a distraction?  
  
Heero: Yeah  
  
Heero: After Guyver 1 gets in, we will enter thought the fornt entrence and proceed to destory everything.  
  
Duo: Alright, something that I am good at.  
  
Quatre: You are never good at anything.  
  
Duo: Shut up Quatre!  
  
Heero: Is everyone ok with that?  
  
Everyone: Yeah.  
  
Wufei: I am alright with that that if no one will get in my way. Especially (points to Guyver 1)  
  
Guyver 1: You dont have to worry about me.  
  
Heero: Its time.  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

  
Gundam Wing meets Guyver pt 2  
  
Author: It is now 11:00 and the GW boys and Guyver 1 are about to attack the complex  
  
Heero: (in his Gundam) Does everyone remember the plan?  
  
Everyone: Yeah  
  
Duo: (In his Gundam) I am ready to get the show on the road.  
  
Heero: (In his Gundam) Since everyone is read...(stops in the middle of the sentence)(looks up and spots a fleet of Leo and Aries)  
  
Duo: (looks up and spots the fleet)Well... they must know we are here.  
  
Guyver 1: (looks up and then back down) Can you handle it?  
  
Heero: (smiles) Of Course (flies off)  
  
Guyver 1 Is he always like this?  
  
Trowa: Yeah (flies off)  
  
Author: Duo, Quatre, and Wufei fly off as well.  
  
Guyver 1: Good luck (runs towards the base)  
  
Author: As Guyver 1 runs toward the base he spots a group of zoanoids There are only about 10 of them.  
  
Guyver 1: (pulls out his vibrational swords) GET OUT OF MY WAY!!  
  
Author: Guyver 1 slices and kill each zoaniod with ease.  
  
Guyver 1: (retracts his vibrational swords) that was too easy.  
  
Author: As soon as he said that a hyper zoaniod comes out from the base  
  
Guyver 1: (sees the hyper zoaniod) Oh shit...(takes out his vibration swords) I ain't going down with out a fight.  
  
[outside]  
  
Author: All of the fleet has been destroyed,  
  
Quatre: (In his Gundam) That was easy  
  
Duo: (In his Gundam) That was way too easy.  
  
Author: Another fleet approaches the Gundams. There are about 50 mobile suits.  
  
Duo: (spots the fleet) Round two (flies off and the other Gundam pilots follow)  
  
[Back inside]  
  
Hyper Zoanoid: You can't hurt me.  
  
Guyver 1: Oh yeah! (runs toward the hyper zoaniod with his vibrational sword out slicing)  
  
Hyper Zoanoid: (picks ups Guyver 1 and throws him across the room) Like I said (stops in the middle of the sentence)  
  
Guyver 1: (Charges up a mega smasher) Chew on this (fires the mega smasher)  
  
Author: Guyver 1 made a direct hit, but the hyper zoaniod still lives.  
  
Hyper Zoaniod: (badly hurt) I told you, you cant hurt me.  
  
Guyver 3: Let me try (appears from nowhere)(Charges up a mega smasher) Guyver 1 run!, I will take care of him, go finishes your mission (Guyver 1 runs)(Guyver 3 fires his mega smasher)  
  
Author: Guyver 1 runs into a room full of bio tubes  
  
Guyver 1: What the....(look around) Those bio tubes are full of Hyper Zoaniod  
  
Guyver 3: (Walks in) Chronos has been planning a all out assault on the whole Earth (Charges a mega smasher)  
  
Guyver 1: (charges a mega smasher) Lets take care of this shall we....  
  
Guyver 3: We shall (both Guyver 1 and Guyver 3 both fire their mega smasher)  
  
[outside]  
  
Heero: (hears a explosion and looks at the complex which is completely destroyed and the fleet has left) They must have completed their mission.  
  
Author: Heero recives a call from Dr. J  
  
Dr. J: Mission Complete  
  
Heero: (smiles) Not yet  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
